


A gift for you

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Clark doesn't know what to get Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yavannauk who asked for - Clark and Lex trying to figure out gifts for each other. Clark's got the problem of what do you give the guy who has everything, and Lex has to figure out something the Kents will let Clark keep. And along the way they figure out what they _really_ want. I sort of did that.

## A gift for you

by GothGirl

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/goth_clark/>

* * *

* * *

What do you get the man who has everything? 

Clark trudged through two feet of freshly fallen snow, head bowed low against the icy blast of the winter wind. He wasn't actually cold, but he still felt the sting of the chill on his cheeks. Clark hated that feeling. He hated winter. The white and cold and snow were never something he enjoyed. When he was a kid he liked it just as much as any other twelve year old, but he wasn't twelve anymore. He was almost twenty and in two days it would be Christmas. He still had not bought Lex a gift. 

Clark stopped in front of a store long enough to hold the door open for a woman who was overloaded with shopping bags. The woman smiled thanks at Clark and went on her way. Clark sighed and looked up to see that he was standing in front of Bloomingdale's. There was no way he'd be able to afford anything in there. He was sure Lex would probably have appreciated something from such an expensive department store. Unfortunately Clark's wallet was too empty. 

Just as he was about to let the door handle go and walk on down the street, Clark changed his mind and spun on his heel. He walked into the warmth of Bloomingdale's. At least it would kill some time. He still had an hour before he had to meet Lex at the restaurant. It was their monthly 'date.' It used to be weekly, but somewhere along the line in the last year, it had dwindled to once a month. In fact, this would be the first time Clark had seen Lex in almost two months. They'd both gotten really busy: Clark had essays due and Lex had shareholders to answer to. 

The store was bright and glittery like all department stores. Tasteful gold and silver decorations hung everywhere. Clark walked through, surreptitiously glancing at the wallets in the glass case. He balked at the price tags of each item as he walked past displays. How was he going to get Lex anything? He needed ideas and he needed them fast. He was hoping that tonight's dinner would give him a glimmer of an idea of what Lex would like. 

* * *

A quick glance at his wristwatch told Lex that he still had five minutes before he was supposed to meet with Clark. It had been over a month since their last 'date' and Lex was frantic to make this dinner. He missed Clark. He wanted desperately to have more time for his friend, but lately work had been hectic and it seemed as if running LuthorCorp filled every minute of his day. 

He was seated as soon as he entered the restaurant, and two menus were set down on the table. Clark was nowhere in sight. Lex was used to his friend being late. He wouldn't be Clark Kent if he wasn't at least ten minutes late. Much to Lex's surprise, when he glanced up at the doorway, just a few moments later, Clark walked in and smiled at the hostess. Lex's heart did a flip in his chest. 

Lex stood as Clark approached the table, smiling. He couldn't help it. Clark had that effect on him. Clark had that effect on everybody. 

"I hope I'm not too late," Clark said as he slid his chair closer to the table. 

Lex sat back down and motioned for the waitress to bring over the bottle of wine he'd arranged to have ready. They were both silent as the wine was poured. Lex lifted his glass as soon as their waitress left. Clark quickly reached out and lifted his glass up as well, a look of curiosity on his beautiful face. 

"To Clark Kent on receiving an internship at the Daily Planet," Lex said with a smile. 

Clark flushed and ducked his head in that cute bashful manner he'd grown out of long ago. Lex knew he was only putting on a show. 

"Thank you," Clark said as they tapped their glasses together. Clark sipped his drink and set the glass down, arranging his napkin in his lap. 

"It's good to see you," Lex said as he took a small sip and set his own glass down. He picked up the menu and glanced at it though he already knew what he wanted. 

"I've been really busy," Clark said apologetically. 

Lex raised his hand to assuage Clark of any feelings of guilt. "I've been really busy as well, so you don't have to feel bad. I'm just happy we could meet before the holidays." 

Clark averted his eyes and again Lex saw guilt in them. 

They were interrupted by the waitress who took their orders and left them alone again. 

"I'm going to be leaving town tomorrow," Clark blurted. 

Lex paused as he reached for his wine glass. 

"I'm spending Christmas with my parents," Clark added. He swallowed hard and reached out at the same time as Lex for the same bread roll. Their fingers brushed and Lex pulled away as if burned. 

"That's great," Lex said in as neutral a tone as he could muster. Just a few months before they had talked about spending this Christmas together and Lex had held out some hope. He should have known not to go there. There was no way Clark Kent would not go to his parents' for the holidays. At least for one moment, Lex could imagine that he'd been the most important person in Clark's life. 

Their food arrived shortly after that, and the night was filled with small talk. Clark chattered enthusiastically about his new job and Lex gladly listened as he cut into his medium rare sirloin steak. By the time dessert had arrived they had once again settled into an almost uncomfortable silence. Lex was unsure what to say. He wanted the night to end on a good note. 

When the coffee arrived and a slice of hot apple pie sat in front of Clark, Lex finally broke the silence. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small wrapped package he'd been carrying around all day. He was glad to finally have the weight removed from his jacket. It had made the coat uneven and given Lex an awkward feeling all night. He still wasn't sure if Clark would accept the gift. He figured at Clark's age, Clark probably wouldn't defer judgment on what he could accept as a gift to his father. Lex never knew about these things. Even after all these years, he still wasn't sure what the Kent protocol was for gift-giving. 

Clark stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw Lex slide the small wrapped package across the table. 

"It's nothing big," Lex said smoothly. "As you can see for yourself, it's modest." He watched carefully as Clark's look of caution transformed into a look of curiosity. 

"Lex, really -- you shouldn't have," he said even as he reached for the tiny package. He lifted the small box, his huge fingertips engulfing it. Lex swallowed hard at the sight of the gift disappearing in Clark's hand. Moments later, Clark was holding it to his ear and shaking it gently with a sly grin on his face. 

"Really, Clark, it isn't that big a deal... It's Christmas, so I hope you like it." Lex picked up his coffee cup and sipped as he watched Clark examine the gift. "No peeking," he added jovially. 

The startled look in Clark's eyes as he froze made Lex almost immediately regret his words. Lex wasn't supposed to know about those things. It stood between them like an invisible barrier. They never talked about the 'it' that Clark knew Lex must have already known about. If Lex let his mind go off on that tangent, his brain would be melting out of his ears. 

"Kidding," he muttered into his cup as he hid behind another sip of hot coffee. 

For a few moments Lex was sure that Clark would suddenly realize he had another appointment and be gone even before Lex could complain, but it never happened. Clark seemed to relax only marginally as he gave a gentle tug to the tiny red ribbon tied around the box. 

"It's not an engagement ring, is it?" Clark joked. 

Lex sputtered hot coffee into his cup at those words. That was another place they never went. 

"Open it and find out," Lex recovered. He dabbed at a few droplets of coffee on his shirt front. That would stain for good, Lex thought as he rubbed a large spot with his cloth napkin. 

Clark cleared his throat and pulled the red wrapping off to reveal a red box. He didn't waste time. Soon the box was open and he was dipping in with two fingers to fish out and hold up a key. 

"To your place?" Clark inquired. 

Lex shook his head. "Not quite. It's to my private box at Luthor stadium. Your name is now on the VIP list." Lex pointed to the key. "This gets you in any time you want, if you want to impress any girlfriends, maybe Lana," Lex added and didn't miss the flinch in Clark's shoulder as her name was mentioned, "or whomever you wish." Lex stopped when he realized he was rushing through his prepared speech. He'd practiced it in his head all night. 

"Lex, I can't take this," Clark said, staring openmouthed at Lex. 

"It cost me three dollars to cut," Lex said with a smile. "The other things I already own and they cost nothing." He waved his hand dismissively. "Not that your gift costs nothing or that you're worth nothing..." Lex stopped himself again before he started to babble. He'd thought of a million reasons why this was the best gift to get Clark. He could name them all, but he was pretty sure Clark didn't want to hear them. 

Clark's jaw clicked shut and he reached into his pocked to pull out his keychain. With a toothy grin he worked the key onto the chain and shook the keys before putting them back in his pocket. 

"Thanks," he said earnestly. "I really appreciate the gift." He sat back in his chair and went back to sipping his own coffee. 

Lex signaled the waitress for the check and dabbed at his shirt futilely. 

"It's a lost cause, I'm afraid," he said as he tossed the napkin aside. 

"You totally deserved that," Clark smirked. It looked so damn good on Clark. 

Lex shamelessly stared at his friend's mouth, feigning an expression of contemplation all the while imagining many things he should not be imagining. He had stopped kidding himself about his true feelings towards Clark a long time ago. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't figure out what to get you, so I'll probably have to get something after the holidays since I'm leaving tomorrow," Clark finally said after a lengthy silence. 

"It's fine, Clark," Lex said as he handed his credit card to the waitress and she left them alone again. "Having you here was the perfect gift -- and I did not just say that. If you ever tell anybody I said something so sappy..." 

"You'll have me taken out and shot," Clark finished the sentence with a chuckle. 

"No," Lex said no longer in the mood for jokes. "I really missed you, Clark. I'm so glad we could have this time..." Lex shook his head and smoothed his hand across his head. 

"I get it," Clark said, putting Lex out of his misery. 

Lex signed the credit card receipt and soon they were out the door back into the cool night air. It was freezing now and Lex shivered against the wind that whipped around the tall buildings. 

"I'll see you soon, Clark," Lex finally said when it seemed that Clark wasn't going to speak. They paused facing each other. Lex rubbed his hands together. 

"You should wear a hat and gloves," Clark chastised. It was another one of the many rituals they had developed over the years. Lex missed his friend already. The corners of his eyes stung from the cold air. Lex stared up into Clark's beautiful face, amazed at the already rosy cheeks and the wind-stung eyes. 

"Tell your parents I say Happy Holidays," Lex muttered as a gust of wind whipped Clark's scarf out, threatening to carry it away. 

Clark nodded and offered one last gentle smile before turning around and walking down the street. 

The limo was already waiting for Lex. He climbed in and watched as his friend disappeared into the darkness. 

* * *

The next few days Lex threw himself into his work, trying hard not to think about Clark and where he was, even though he was probably with Lana at the Talon at that very moment. It was the same every year. Clark went home and Lex desperately wished for his friend to read his mind. He wished for so many things, it had become a game with him. Someday Lex would learn not to wish. 

On Christmas Eve Lex sat in his penthouse alone. He'd brought home work. There was nothing else to do. He had no other option. Besides, he really needed something to keep his mind from straying to those dreams. 

He was halfway through a report on fiscal responsibility that couldn't have been more boring if it tried when his phone rang. Lex played the dream game as he sat back and reached for his tiny cell phone that he'd placed on the desk within arms reach. It would be Clark calling to wish him a Merry Christmas. It would be Clark calling to say he'd love to spend the night. It would be Clark calling to thank him again for the gift. It would be Clark calling to say he'd made up with Lana and they were going to lose their virginity to each other on New Year's Eve. 

Lex scratched the last one off of the list. That one was not allowed. His wish fantasies were only ever allowed to be happy endings for him. Lex knew happy endings were impossible, so that was why he saved them for the wish game. 

It turned out to be security calling to say that all was secure. 

Lex set his cell phone down and stood, walking over to the wet bar. The scotch was imported and it was calling his name. He almost dropped the bottle at the loud knock on his door. Lex's heart thumped in his chest. If all was secure, then who the hell was that? 

He took a deep breath and straightened his shirt. Lex looked from the door of his room to the hallway entrance. He should probably put on socks, since he was barefoot, before he answered the door, but that was a stupid thought. It was probably security again. 

Lex walked across the room, unlocked the deadbolt, and flung open the door without looking at the peephole. 

"Surprise," Clark shouted. He held up his parcel-laden arms with a huge smile on his face. His dark hair was tousled, probably from the wind, and his cheeks were rosy just as they had been a few nights ago. 

Lex stared wide-eyed and stunned for a moment before he remembered his manners and stepped aside, motioning for Clark to enter. 

"I thought you'd be in Smallville, drinking cocoa out of your favorite mug and eating hot apple pie," Lex said as he closed the door behind Clark. 

Clark set his burdens down in the hallway and pulled thick wool mittens off of his hands, setting them down on the half-moon glass table. The mittens looked home-knitted, and knowing Martha Kent, he realized they probably were, each stitch lovingly made by her hands. 

"I was, but I told my parents I had to be in the city tonight," Clark said as he removed his coat. Lex took it and opened the closet door, hanging the coat carefully on a wooden hanger. "These are for you," Clark added as he handed the bags to Lex. 

Lex graciously took them and peeked inside. 

"You should put them under your tree and open them in the morning," Clark said with a bright smile. 

They moved to the living room and soon Clark discovered that Lex didn't have a tree, much to Clark's disappointment. Lex followed as Clark brought the other bags into the kitchen. He set them down on the counter and pulled out packets of instant cocoa, grinning at Lex as he set them down. 

"You said the only thing you wanted was to spend one Christmas Eve with me," Clark said as Lex moved to put a kettle on. He watched Clark pull out a homemade pie and a few other food items. Those were put in the fridge. 

Finally Clark stopped and leaned back against the counter, rolling up the sleeves of his huge off-white sweater. 

"This was a gift from my mom," Clark grinned. 

"Don't tell me. She made me a hat and gloves?" Lex tilted his head and smirked at his friend. The red cheeks could still be from the cold night, but Lex was happy to see that some things still remained the same. 

"And a scarf," Clark grinned. 

As they waited for the kettle to whistle, they both glanced at the wall clock. It was almost midnight. When the second hand hit the twelve, Lex couldn't help but grin. 

"Merry Christmas, Clark." 

The kettle shrilled and Lex turned down the heat. He froze when arms wrapped around his waist. 

"I hope this is the first of many," Clark whispered into his ear. 

Lex stepped out of Clark's loose embrace and smiled the first genuine smile he'd felt in a long time. Clark leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Lex's lips then pulled back and smiled in return. 

"Merry Christmas, Lex." 

End 


End file.
